Episode 1534 (18 November 1997)
Synopsis Ian arranges to send Steven back to school, although he's worried that Cindy may take him from there. Steven asks where his mother is and gives Ian a letter to send to her. Huw and Lenny see Robbie drooling over Mary in the café and offer to help him win her heart. Robbie says if they're so clever with women how come they never have girlfriends? Peggy goes on and on about Grant & Tiffany's anniversary party tonight. George says she should listen to what they want and not make a big thing of it. Grant and Tiffany are both in horrendous moods and sulking all day whenever Peggy mentions it, and she's the only person not to notice! Annie gives Ian a pep talk about his next campaign, breaking off to go to the bar and chat to Phil for a minute, then returning to hassle Ian when he mentions possibly having Cindy arrested. She says that bad publicity could be a real problem and if he does go ahead with this, tell her first so she can do some damage limitation. Annie's other ploy is for Ian to call a residents' meeting to discuss the rubbish and for him to take the lead in suggesting a solution to the market rubbish problem. His proposal is for everyone to keep their rubbish indoors until the day of the collection, rather than putting it out on the streets! This will keep the market tidy for the rest of the week. Nigel suggests to Clare that she should patch it up with Sonia. She says that she doesn't know where she is. Clare runs into the gang of bullies, who tell her that she had no right to drop them, and steal her school bag. As she's upset and asking for it back, a very good-looking young boy comes along and takes the bag form the leader, saying "Run along girls". He hands it back to her and she's effusively grateful and spends the remainder of the day dreaming about her knight in shining armour. Tony tells Simon he's too busy to come to Tiffany's anniversary party but then Simon sees him chatting to Irene in the café and Tony says he was just taking a breath of fresh air. Roy also cries off and tells Pat he's too busy, snapping irritably at her because he's desperately trying to sell a few cars at Deals on Wheels. As the Vic fills up and Grant and Tiffany are getting dressed up, and Grant calls Phil out the back and tells him he needs a favour. Grant says he has arranged to whisk Tiffany off for a romantic meal, since both of them hate the idea of a party and have no interest in it. So, Grant needs Phil to pacify Peggy when she finds out, which will be after they've left. Phil says he wouldn't like to be in Grant's shoes tomorrow, and Grant says maybe, but for tonight he intends to have a really good evening and all he cares about is making Tiffany happy. The party goes well, although Peggy is wondering where Tiffany and Grant are. Annie chats to Phil and he mentions the back room of the club, so she invites him over tomorrow. They have a laugh together, and Kathy hears them and is annoyed. Peggy eventually discovers the guests of honour are missing and calls Phil out to explain. He does so, and she moans about all the trouble she went to. Phil tells her that it was all against Grant & Tiffany's wishes, which she knew all along, and Grant has taken Tiffany for a romantic meal, which is what they both wanted. Peggy is fed up but the show must go on so she proposes a toast to the happy couple in their absence and starts the party off with a cheer. George restrainedly doesn't say "I told you so". Kathy accosts Annie rudely, telling her to stop pestering Ian. Annie tells her severely that Ian's family is working for him right now, but politics is a funny game and it could easily all change. Kathy says the children are all that matters. Annie looks sceptical and dismisses Kathy's outburst. Kathy is furious that Ian is taking time to think of this when she thinks he should forget having a life at all and devote himself to the kids. She goes to see him and she hears Ian has changed his mind about definitely going after Cindy with a criminal accusation, so she gets nasty and says his political career should not come before keeping his children at all costs. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Robbie Jackson -Dean Gaffney *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes